


Sharing

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Here, let's share the blanket."





	Sharing

Draco and Harry were settled comfortably on opposite ends of the couch, talking quietly. They had become good friends over their eighth year and often spent insomnia-ridden nights in the common room together. They had been there a while and Draco was starting to finally feel tired so he reached for the blanket on the back of the couch. Harry seemed to have the same idea because he reached for it at the same time. 

"You can have it if you want. I'll just go upstairs." Harry said. Before he could get far, though, Draco grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back. 

"Wait. Here, let's share the blanket." Draco blushed but indicated the spot next to him for Harry to sit. Harry had a different idea. He grinned and squeezed into the area behind Draco so he could lean against the arm of the couch. Then, he directed Draco to lay against his chest. 

"Much more comfortable, don't you think?" Harry said into Draco's ear as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. 

"Mhm." Draco hummed sleepily. Harry laughed softly and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco turned his head and kissed Harry quickly before settling down against his chest. Harry grinned and made himself comfortable, making sure they were both covered with the blanket. 

An hour later, Hermione came down to find them cuddled together under the blanket she had left for them before she went to bed that night. She always knew they were good together. She cast spells around them so they wouldn't be disturbed and took a seat with her charms homework, keeping an eye on them with a warm smile.


End file.
